Currently users of pneumatic tools, equipment having electrical power cords, fluid power systems, and/or data cables have to leave a door or window open to allow passage of hoses, cords, and/or cables into a workspace. This creates problems due to the escape or intrusion of hot or cold air, dust, noise, insects as well as damage to doors, windows, and walls. Having to leave the doors or windows open to allow the cords or hoses to pass through wastes enormous amounts of energy. There are also the inconvenience and safety issues created by not isolating the workspace, including the hazard of tripping and/or danger of pinching or cutting the cords, cables and/or hoses. Additionally, having the air/power/fluid source in the immediate work space creates noise, dust, and damage to floors and walls.